


Heart to Heart

by OIMDIL13



Series: Agent Reign AU [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Too, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, and ruby loves and supports both of them, sam is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: A quiet night at home for Alex and Ruby while Sam is working late.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This series is pretty much just me ignoring canon at this point because all canon does is hurt my babies.   
> Enjoy!

“You really scared her, you know.” Alex looked up when Ruby’s soft voice penetrated the comfortable silence that had surrounded the room. It was just the two of them in Arias house, Sam had to work late to catch up on some paperwork she missed while Alex was being held in the Med Bay at the DEO. Alex was still recovering from the injuries she sustained during the bombing, but she was more than happy to spend a quite night in with Ruby. They had ordered takeout, Alex could cook but nowhere near as good as Sam, and settled in to watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ together on the couch in the living room. Alex sat so her injured side rested against the arm of the couch, Ruby’s head resting on her un-injured thigh. Ruby hadn’t said much until the credits started rolling.

“What?” Alex asked softly, stroking her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

“When you got hurt during the bombing? It scared Mom a lot.” Ruby said as she turned her head so she could look at Alex. “She was so worried about you. I’ve never seen her like that before.” She shrugged slightly. “She really loves you.”

“I really love her.” Alex admitted softly. She wondered what brought this on. As far as Alex knew, Ruby was more than supportive of her and Sam’s relationship. According to Sam, Ruby was the one who hand hung the mistletoe that lead to their first kiss.

“I know.” Ruby smiled at her, but Alex wasn’t sure this conversation was over quite yet.

“You okay, kiddo?” She questioned softly. Ruby nodded her head.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m fine.” Ruby insisted. “I was just thinking about that day, you know? Everything was so normal that morning.” Ruby sat up, shifting so she was leaning in Alex’s shoulder. “It was just the three of us, and we made pancakes. I made fun of Mom for looking at you with heart-eyes all morning.” They both chuckled. “Then you gave Mom a kiss, kissed my hair and gave us both a hug before leaving work. Mom yelled for you to be safe. It was like every other day. We watched Kara fly over the city, and then Mom went to work and I went to Madison’s house.” Ruby shrugged again, like she was at a loss for what to say next. “I just can’t believe that we had such a normal morning only for you to end up in a hospital bed a few hours later.”

“You know, sometimes I can’t believe it either. It’s true.” Alex continued when Ruby gave her an incredulous look. “You know, I see stuff that’s so far beyond my wildest dreams every day. I’ve been to whole other worlds, other planets and still hardly a day goes by that something doesn’t surprise me in one way or another.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Alex assured Ruby, kissing her hair softly. “And usually my worst days, the ones where Supergirl can’t defeat the bad guy or aliens invade the earth or a bomb goes off downtown? Those days start like any other day. There’s normally not anything special about them. There’s just me, going though my everyday life with the people I love.”

“How do you deal with it?”

“With what?”

“With knowing that your day could turn bad in a second? That you could walk out the door and never walk back in again?” Ruby pulled away from Alex’s shoulder so they were looking eye-to-eye.

“Well, honestly, it’s pretty terrifying.” Alex said truthfully. Ruby looked shocked by her answer, even to stunned to speak. “But, you know what helps?”

“What?” Ruby’s eyebrow rose in the same manner that her mother’s did when she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer to something. Alex smiled at her.

“Nights like these.”

“Cheesy movies and takeout?”

“No,” Alex rolled her eyes, playfully swatting Ruby’s arm. “Nights where I can relax. I don’t have to worry about saving the world, or helping my sister save the world. It’s just me and the people who matter most to me.”

“But we’re the only two people here.” Ruby pointed out.

“Exactly. And there’s no where else I’d rather be.” Alex took Ruby’s hands. “Look, kid, the world is a scary place. Things can go horribly wrong, and sometimes there isn’t anything you can do to stop that. But, what you can do is enjoy nights like tonight. Enjoy spending time with the people who care about you, and who you care about. You, your mother, Kara, Lena, Winn, James, and J’onn are the most important people to me. You especially give me the strength to go out there each day.”

“I do?” Ruby seemed surprised by the words. “Why me?”

“Because, I look at you and I see a intelligent, strong, beautiful young woman who can do whatever she puts her mind to. I go to work everyday and face all these dangers because I want to make sure the world is a better place for you. So that when you’re ready, you can chase your dreams without worries.” Alex smiled brightly at the girl who had become a daughter her in the last six months that she and Sam had been together.

“I think I get it.” Ruby smiled back at her.

“Good.”

“Just promise me one thing?”

“Sure, kiddo. What’s that?”

“Promise to always be careful? Mom wasn’t the only one worried about you.” Ruby’s smile turned a little shy then. “I was pretty scared, too.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Alex pulled Ruby into a hug, running her fingers soothingly through her hair. “I promise, I will always do my best to come home safe and sound.”

“Okay,” Ruby hugged Alex tighter for a second. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” Alex released her from their hug. “Now, it’s getting pretty late. Head on up to bed, I’ll send your Mom in to say goodnight when she get’s home.”

“Okay,” Ruby stood from the couch and then leant over to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Mama.”

“Goodnight, kiddo. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Ruby began her trek up the stairs as Alex cleaned up the mess the two had left from their dinner earlier. Neither of them were aware of the silent figure leaning against the wall in the entry way, smiling so brightly she felt like her cheeks would split in half.

 

 

Sam waited until Ruby had gone to her room and Alex had moved into the kitchen to make her presence in the house known. Dropping her keys in the bowl by the door and toeing off her shoes, Sam made her way to the kitchen, finding Alex standing beside the sink with a bright smile.

“Hey, baby, how was work?” Alex asked as Sam moved closer to her.

“Stupid,” Sam answered. “I swear, if I have to deal with another middle-aged white man who doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I might go crazy.” Sam wrapped her arms around Alex, bringing their lips together when she finished speaking. Alex chuckled against her lips, sliding her hands over Sam’s hips as they kissed. “Anyway, I’m so happy I’m home.”

“Me, too.” Alex kissed her again. “I told Ruby I send you up there to say goodnight.”

“Mmm, okay. I’ll meet you in our room, then.” Sam stole one last kiss before heading up the stairs.

She knocked lightly on Ruby’s door before pushing it open. Ruby sat in bed, her lamp on, reading something on her phone.

“Hey, Mom.” Ruby greeted her, putting her phone down.

“Hey, Alex told me I should come say goodnight.” Sam took a seat on the edge of her daughter’s bed. “Before that, I have a question for you.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Ruby asked, sounding suspiciously like Alex. Sam smiled at the thought.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about some things recently and I wanted to know what you think. It’s about Alex. I know that she is here most nights anyway, but I want to ask her to move in. Officially. Would you be alright with that?”

“Mom, she basically already lives here. Why else would we own a gun safe?” Ruby pointed out. Sam nodded with pursued lips. She wasn’t wrong. Alex had insisted on getting a gun safe for the house when she started to stay over on a semi-permanent basis. “But, yes. I’m totally cool with Alex officially moving in.”

“You are the best.” Sam kissed her daughter’s head.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, babe.” Sam offered her a reassuring smile which Ruby gladly returned.

“Do you think you’re gonna marry her?” Ruby’s eyes shone with so much hope as she asked.

“Truthfully, I don’t know. I’d like to marry her, one day. She’s, she’s really special Ruby. She makes me happy. Almost as much as you do.” It was true. Sam had always been happy with just her and Ruby, but now that Alex was there, Sam had so much more to be thankful for.

“You make her happy too.” Ruby pointed out.

“Oh, yeah? How do you know?” Sam teased. Ruby shrugged.

“We talk a lot when you work late.” Sam smiled brightly at that, thinking about the conversation she had overheard. She had already decided not to bring it up unless one of her girls did first. “She’s the coolest person you’ve ever dated. I’d be okay with it, if you married her.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Sam kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Goodnight, Ruby.”

“Night, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you.” Sam left Ruby’s room, a wide smile on her lips. Alex was already in bed when she entered their room, lounging across the pillows in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sam thought she looked gorgeous. “Ruby thinks you’re the coolest person I’ve ever dated.” Sam said as she changed into her night clothes.

“I have to say, I agree.” Alex replied with a chuckle, opening her arms for Sam to snuggle into her chest when the smaller woman climbed into bed with her. Sam’s hand slipped beneath the hem of Alex’s shirt, feeling the rough skin of her new scar from the bombings. “You okay?”

“Hmm,” Sam thought back to the conversation she had just had with Ruby, and the one she overheard when she got home. “I’m perfect.” Sam pressed a kiss against Alex’s throat. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Alex pulled her chin up to connect their lips before they both closed their eyes, content to fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
